<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rules Be Damned by Impala_Dreamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909567">Rules Be Damned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer'>Impala_Dreamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fuck of Die, NSFW, Sex Pollen, established relationships - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>~Look, in this line of work, something’s always getting thrown at someone. There have to be rules. Rules that have to be followed. Unless, ya know, you need to break them…~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rules Be Damned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twigs broke under boots, branches gave way to waving arms.</p>
<p>The forest was loud that evening; wildlife screamed as they scrambled away from rushing bodies, birds overhead chirped in warning.</p>
<p>Three hunters with guns on the ready took on the woods like an invading army, stomping down grass, destroying bushes, kicking over habitats, unaware of the ecosystems dying around them. They were on a mission and they would not be stopped. People were dying, children disappearing. It was up to them to bring the terror that had befallen Silver Ridge to an end.</p>
<p>Y/N broke away from Dean and Sam, following her gut deep into the forest. She could have sworn she saw something move in the corner of her eye, and veered right when the guys went left. Now, even if she tried, she couldn’t see them through the trees; flannel and canvas was hidden by late summer greens.</p>
<p>The light was dying, sky turning golden ahead. Sun pulsed through the treeline like a strobe as she ran, trying to catch up with the phantom she’d seen.</p>
<p>Somewhere in the background, Dean yelled her name and she turned, nearly spraining her ankle as she stopped short, body moving towards his voice automatically.</p>
<p>“Dean?” she called back, but there was no answer, only an echo slapping her in the face. “Sam!”</p>
<p>The air shifted behind her and Y/N spun back around, catching a glimpse of the being she’d been chasing. The bastard was screwing with her. She was getting close.</p>
<p>“You wanna play games?” she asked under her breath, drawing up her pistol and taking a step. “We can play.”</p>
<p>She ran again, desperate to catch up with the monster. Every time she felt close, the fiend jumped further away. It was as if they were playing with a different set of rules; Y/N bound by earthly physics, and the target able to magically get around at will.</p>
<p>“Fuckin’ faeries.” Y/N stopped, out of breath and done with the chase. It was pointless anyway. “Coward!” She yelled, trying to incite the creature’s wrath. “Come out and fight me like a man!”</p>
<p>“Now, why would I do that?”</p>
<p>Y/N spun around in a full circle, eyes scanning the forest for the source of the comment. She held her breath as the air stilled around her, warming gently like the heat was finally coming up in an old house.</p>
<p>“Where are you!” she yelled, and finally, a figure appeared.</p>
<p>Awkwardly tall and too thin, with an alien yet beautiful face, the fae presented herself to Y/N. She wore no clothes that could be seen, but long golden hair covered her icy pale skin.</p>
<p>“Why would I want to fight like a man?” she asked, voice like a lullaby. “Men are not nearly as powerful as we women. It would be a disgrace to us both, to the fight itself, were we to act like men.”</p>
<p>Y/N couldn’t tear her eyes from the creature, enraptured by the halo of sunset that outlined her gentle curves; caught in the magic flowing from her pale pink lips, tranced by a voice too melodic and lovely to be real.</p>
<p>Somehow, she managed to blink enough to clear her mind. She raised her arm and took aim; gun trained on the fae’s head. “Why are you stealing the children!” she shouted, hoping her yell would bring the Winchesters to her aid.</p>
<p>The faerie smiled sadly. “We’re not stealing them,” she explained. “We’re giving them a new, better life. They want to be with us.”</p>
<p>Y/N grit her teeth and tried not to be pulling in by her sweet voice again. “You’re murdering their parents!”</p>
<p>“We do what we have to do.”</p>
<p>“So do I.” Y/N’s index finger pulsed on the trigger and she exhaled slowly, ready to shoot.</p>
<p>Before the muscles in her hand could contract, the fae struck in defense, shooting a single bolt of bright white lightning passed Y/N’s shoulder. It struck the tree behind her and Y/N looked up just as the canopy above came to life. Hundreds of pink flowers suddenly bloomed on the tree, aglow with sunset and magical dew. As she looked on, the flowers were illuminated in hot pink and blinding white light and the wind picked up, blowing the petals from their branches, raining down upon Y/N with a force that knocked her to the ground.</p>
<p>Her vision exploded in bright pink and red; the edges cut in snowy white. She felt the ground beneath her back, heard the rustle of leaves and petals, smelled the sweet perfume of exotic flora as she slipped into a warm dream.</p>
<p>A shot rang out, its loud boom echoing through the forest.</p>
<p>“Son of a bitch! Y/N!” Dean’s voice truly called out this time, but Y/N was nowhere to be seen. He’d clipped the fairy bitch, he was sure of it. A trickle of sparkling purple tainted the leaves where he’d last seen it. He ran a finger through the goo and grimaced. “What the hell is this? Blood? Come on. Next we’ll be hunting unicorns.”</p>
<p>Wiping the glittery blood on his jeans, Dean turned with his gun raised, squinting into the trees looking for the wounded fae. “Where’d you go, you stupid bitch!”</p>
<p>In response, Dean heard nothing but a faint moan from the forest floor a few paces away. Green eyes turned to a blanket of pink petals covering the ground, and a hand rose from the flowers.</p>
<p>“Y/N?”</p>
<p>He grabbed her hand and yanked, pulling Y/N up out of the thick mess of millions of pink flowers. She sat up and gasped, eyes wide and empty, lips parted and begging for air.</p>
<p>“Dean?”</p>
<p>He nodded and tucked his gun in his jeans, freeing up a hand to help her stand. “Yeah, Y/N/N. You OK? What the hell happened?”</p>
<p>She was covered head to toe in a faint dusting of gold and Dean wiped a bit from her cheek with his fingertips. She shivered at his touch and sighed. “Mmm. I don’t know,” she said, eyes rolling as if still stuck in a dream. “I…found the fairy and she…poof!” Y/N laughed at herself and looked up at Dean, patting his cheek with a glittery hand. “You shoot her?”</p>
<p>Dean sighed. “No. I clipped her. Bleeds purple, by the way. Like a freakin troll doll or something.”</p>
<p>Y/N giggled and pulled her hand away, leaving gilded fingerprints on his cheekbones. “Dean?” she smiled, licking her lips.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“I’m gonna pass out now.”</p>
<p>He caught her as she fell, guiding her gently back down to the ground. “Well, crap. Sam!”</p>
<p>The younger, taller Winchester skidding to a halt a yard or so behind Dean. He scanned the perimeter quickly before rushing over to his brother.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Sam knelt and pressed his fingers to Y/N’s pulse.</p>
<p>“She’s not dead!” Dean snapped, shifting her carefully in his arms. “Just passed out. I found her buried under all these flowers.”</p>
<p>Sam pulled his hand back and rubbed his fingers together, looking at the golden dust inquisitively. “What’s all over her?”</p>
<p>“I have no idea- shit.”</p>
<p>As they looked on, the golden mist clinging to Y/N’s skin disappeared, pulled in deep through every pore until nothing remained. When the last bit was gone,Y/N’s eyes fluttered and she moaned happily, waking up with two handsome men looking down at her.</p>
<p>“Hello there,” she teased, voice dripping with honey.</p>
<p>Dean dropped his chin to look her in the eye. “You alright?”</p>
<p>Y/N smiled and dragged her hand slowly down his chest. “Yeah…” Her gaze dropped to the flannel under her fingertips as she rubbed it gently. “Wow, this is so soft.”</p>
<p>The brothers exchanged a silently worried look and Dean cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“Let’s get you back to the motel, huh?”</p>
<p>Y/N bit her lip and rubbed her forehead against his shoulder. “Mkay.”</p>
<p>image<br/>The walk back to the car was nearly impossible. Y/N had to stop every few minutes to touch something. Trees, grass, flowers, rocks- nothing was safe from her hands and she was safe from none of it. Every new texture entranced her, every touch was electric. She was floating through darkening forest, high and in love with the universe, guided by a firm but careful hand.</p>
<p>When they got to the car, Y/N was nearly whimpering. It wasn’t just the firm pressure of Dean’s hand at the small of her back, or the luscious and oddly sensual textures of the world around her, but every step made her jeans rub against her inner thighs and it was driving her insane. By the time they reached the Impala, her pussy was throbbing.</p>
<p>Dean pulled open her door and nodded to the seat. “Why don’t you lay down? You look stoned.”</p>
<p>Y/N could barely hear him, her entire focus was drawn to the car. She ran her hands slowly across the curve of the roof and down to the trunk, biting her lip as the cool metal made her skin dimple.</p>
<p>“Y/N?” Dean watched her stop by the left taillight and rub herself against the car. She moaned as the hard steel pushed against her hips. “Y/N/N?” Her eyes rolled closed and her lip disappeared between a firm bite as she rocked forward again. “Hey!” He rushed towards her and pulled her from his Baby. “Are you… humping my car?”</p>
<p>Y/N laughed and slapped his shoulder hard. “You’re insane.” Her hand lingered on his arm and her eyes grew huge as the muscles beneath the fabric tensed. “You’re…so strong…”</p>
<p>Her chest heaved and Dean looked at Sam who simply shrugged and got in the car.</p>
<p>“Yeah…thanks. Get in.”</p>
<p>Inside was no better. The leather, the windows, the upholstered roof; Y/N’s touch was immune to none of it and every pass of her fingers made her body quiver. Everything felt so good.</p>
<p>Dean turned the engine and glanced in the rearview. Y/N was in the middle of the seat, head back, hands trailing down her extended neck. She hummed and chewed her lip, let her eyes roll back as the pleasure took over.</p>
<p>He swallowed hard as a wave of heat flooded his senses. “Shit.”</p>
<p>Sam turned to look at him. “You OK?” His turn continued and the sight of Y/N massaging her breasts behind him made his heart skip. “Oh.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded, practically drooling as he watched her reflection. “Yeah.”</p>
<p>“We should get back,” Sam suggested, hazel eyes desperate to stay locked on her lustful expression while his brain told him to look away.</p>
<p>Dean squirmed in his seat, hands suddenly caressing the steering wheel as Y/N dropped a hand down her stomach. “Yeah…”</p>
<p>When the zipper of her jeans fell, both men shook themselves awake.</p>
<p>“You OK to drive?” Sam asked, cheeks red and flushed.</p>
<p>“I’m always OK to drive.” Dean sneered at Sam but swooned as he looked away, feeling so aroused that it was almost painful.</p>
<p>From the backseat, Y/N moaned loudly and Dean accidentally looked back to see her right hand disappear into her blue cotton panties.</p>
<p>“Fuck.”</p>
<p>Sam snuck a peek too and regretted it instantly. He cleared his throat. “Drive.”</p>
<p>The twenty mile ride back to the motel was rather intense. Y/N had somehow stripped enough to slip two fingers into her cunt and the sound of her fucking herself was made Dean so hard his cock could drive if he unzipped.</p>
<p>Sam was deep into the lore on his tablet, but not immune to the wet slide behind him or the pitiful whimper as Y/N tugged on her nipples. She’d hiked her bra up above her tits so she could reach, and twisted hard until each side was sensitive and ruddy.</p>
<p>“God, I…fuck!” She could barely speak when they pulled into the parking lot, riding the edge with her feet spread and heels dug into the leather seat.</p>
<p>Sam hurried to his room, unable to sit in the car any longer listening to her symphony of ecstasy.</p>
<p>Dean refused to look back, knowing he’d never make it out of the car if he did. His hand kept creeping closer to his cock; every touch of his fingers on his thighs making his blood sing.</p>
<p>“Come on, Y/N,” he said, painfully sauntering to the back door. “Let’s get inside.” He pulled open the door and gasped.</p>
<p>Y/N’s fingers were knuckle deep, her wrist slick and shining, her mouth open in a silent cry.</p>
<p>“Fuck.” He pushed down on his erection, hoping to relieve it a bit, but all it did was make his ears ring. “Come on, baby, inside.” He reached for her but Y/N couldn’t stop the rhythmic pumping of her hand.</p>
<p>“Can’t…stop,” she whimpered, turning her lust-darkened eyes to Dean. “Feels too good. Too good…too good…”</p>
<p>Dean swallowed hard and took her free hand, noticing instantly how soft her skin was, how warm. “OK,” he said gently. “Just…um…suck on your fingers while we walk, OK? That will feel good, won’t it? You like doing that.”</p>
<p>Y/N grinned and nodded absently as she pulled her hand from her cunt, giving her clit one more tap before letting go. “Yeah. I like to suck,” she agreed.</p>
<p>Dean whistled. “I know you do, babygirl. OK, come on.”</p>
<p>He helped her stand, trying not to brush his hand across her firm nipples as he lowered her shirt; screaming internally as he tugged her jeans back up.</p>
<p>Y/N sucked on her fingers, rolling her tongue around and between, making the most obscene noises Dean had ever heard outside of a Skinemax pay per view. “‘M so ot, De,” she mumbled around her hand, spit leaking from the corners of her mouth.</p>
<p>Dean managed to get the key in the lock and shove the door open. “What?”</p>
<p>“I’m so hot!” she exclaimed, pulling her fingers away as she stumbled into the room. She tugged at her shirt.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Dean sighed lustfully, watching her rip the clothes from her sweat-covered body as he shut the door. “You really fucking are.”</p>
<p>Once naked, Y/N sighed loudly, her entire body shivering as the air conditioner spit slightly cool air through the room. “I feel…so… good,” she slurred, fingertips plucking at her bottom lip. She ran a hand down her body and back up, squeezing her breasts as Dean watched on in awe.</p>
<p>His dick was painfully full, aching, crushed against his tight jeans. “Jesus.” He pushed his palm down against it and his jaw shook as a wave of pleasure hit his system.</p>
<p>“So…soft…so…hot.” Y/N turned and looked at Dean with crazed eyes, her mind flooded with lust. “You wanna touch?” she asked, slipping her right hand down between her thighs.</p>
<p>Dean’s tongue tried to escape, but he pulled it back as he cleared his throat. “You’re killing me, Y/N/N.” He looked away, falling down onto the ratty old sofa, hoping to catch his breath.</p>
<p>“Touch me, Dean,” she cooed, dipping her fingers inside her slick pussy. “Need you…” Her brows twitched and she pouted, spreading her knees just a bit so she could slide her hand in deeper. Every movement made her gasp in tiny breaths until her chest was heaving and Dean’s mind was reeling.</p>
<p>“I…fuck.” Unconsciously, he’d been rubbing his cock through his jeans, consumed with how good the simple touch felt. If he felt this good, she must feel even better. “No. No. Just… you’ve been cursed with something. Just ride it out, baby.”</p>
<p>Y/N bit her lip and growled. “Mmm…I could ride you.” She smirked and pinched her nipple hard, pulling it out as far as she could, watching Dean’s reaction.</p>
<p>He let out a heavy breath through puckered lips, almost in pain as she showed off for him. “Just lay down, will you? Shit.”</p>
<p>Still touching herself, Y/N backed up slowly until the bed caught her at the knees. She fell backwards, landing with a puff of blankets, and spread her legs wide. “Curse or not,” she sang, “this is…amazing.” She crooked her wrist and dug her fingers in deep, slowly petting her g spot as everything trembled. “God, I feel like… like… it’s so… mmm.”</p>
<p>Dean’s left hand was traveling upwards, gliding over his own stomach as he watched her thrash on the bed. His mind was clouded but his resolve was true. She was under a spell. There were strict rules about these sorts of things; there had to be. One or more of them were constantly getting hit with strange spells or picking up the wrong object at a crime scene. Something was always happening and without rules, there would be trouble.</p>
<p>“Dean…” She called to him, moaning his name again and again as her cunt clenched.</p>
<p>He bit his tongue and tugged at his nipples, only then realizing that he’d torn his layers away.</p>
<p>“Dean, I need you.” Her hips rocked.</p>
<p>His throat tightened. “Sam’s looking for a cure, I’m sorry, baby.”</p>
<p>Impossibly, she spread her legs even wider and rubbed furiously at her clit. “Please…”</p>
<p>“We…” Dean was panting around his words, fingers closing firmly around his dick. “We have rules, Y/N/N…”</p>
<p>“Screw…your…rules…” Her voice was weak, high and full of frustration. Her arms were growing heavy, tired from their work, but her arousal was only growing stronger. “Not like…we haven't…” Y/N choked on her words as a rush of bliss washed through her. “Fuck!”</p>
<p>Dean sank deep into the dusty couch cushions as he jerked his cock in time with her movements. He tried to stop, to pull himself out of it, but logic could only fight so hard. “I know, but… this isn’t…there's…”</p>
<p>Y/N sat up suddenly, her eyes locked on his fat erection, lips wet with drool. “If you say rules again so help me.” Her pupils dilated fully, her skin flushed. Y/N watched as his fist slid up and down, up…and…down…</p>
<p>“Dean.”</p>
<p>She was on him before he could respond, and he blinked up at her in awe as she ran a pair of boiling fingers down his chest.</p>
<p>He hissed at her touch. “Jesus, why does that feel so good?”</p>
<p>Y/N’s eyes sparkled with golden light and she sank to her knees in front of him. “Need your cock, Dean.” Her voice was steady, monotone yet certain. He could hear how heavy her breaths were, feel their heat fan across his belly.</p>
<p>“We should wait…fuck.”</p>
<p>He melted instantly, letting go of the rules when her lips brushed over his cock. She kissed the tip and looked up with eerily bright eyes, so happy that he was finally giving in.</p>
<p>“Need your cock,” she said again, taking a longer taste. “Need to suck.”</p>
<p>Dean dropped a hand to the nape of her neck and squeezed gently. “So…suck.”</p>
<p>Again, a flash of gold lit her eyes, but Dean didn’t notice. He was too lost in the push of her lips as they moved down his shaft, the hot slide of her tongue against his pulsing vein, the slight scrape of her top teeth over his head.</p>
<p>Y/N moaned as she worked; her legs spread, pussy dripping onto the ugly carpet. Every pass of her lips made her cunt hungrier, every satisfied groan from Dean made her suck harder. Her head was empty, thoughts drifting far into the background. Her vision swirled with gold and pink; everything was warm and delicious. Everything came back to sex.</p>
<p>“Need to fuck,” she hummed, pulling away from Dean’s cock with a loud pop of perfectly locked lips. She pumped him fast with both hands, licking at the tip like a lollipop. “Need to fuck…now.”</p>
<p>Dean licked his lips and opened his eyes, looking down at Y/N with fully blown pupils. “Get up here,” he growled, tugging at her arms to help her up.</p>
<p>He lost his breath as she sank down into his lap. Her body was so hot, skin so smooth, cunt so slick. Her thighs laid gracefully atop his, her hands curled around the nape of his neck. She kissed him slowly, tongue penetrating his hushed lips.</p>
<p>“Dean…”</p>
<p>His eyes flew open; green rimmed in gold. “Move.” His teeth were clenched tight; his fingertips dug into her waist. “Now.”</p>
<p>Y/N sucked at his bottom lip and rode him hard, using all of her strength to fuck herself on his thick cock. He clung to her back, holding her close, helping her move, utterly lost in the sensations that flooded his system.</p>
<p>Hot, sweet, wet, firm, soft.</p>
<p>Harder.</p>
<p>Faster.</p>
<p>Tighter.</p>
<p>“Need your cum,” she cried; voice deafening against his ear.</p>
<p>Dean locked his arms around her and stood up, managing to turn towards the bed before stumbling forward. They fell together in a heap of sweat and lust; lips reaching, fingers clawing.</p>
<p>He slammed inside of her, pumping in languid strokes until she shifted beneath him, arching her back and lifting her hips just an inch. She spasmed around him, cumming hard, eyes gilded and wide, mouth a perfect circle of cherry red.</p>
<p>Dean’s jaw twitched as he came, holding back a wild howl. Every muscle contracted, every nerve ending exploded with feeling. He doubled over, kissing her madly before rolling away, out of breath and exhausted.</p>
<p>The light dimmed from his green eyes and he smiled, drunk on the afterglow. “That was…wow.” He chuckled and scrounged around for the pillow, bunching it up beneath his cheek. “Rules be damned. Ha!”</p>
<p>Y/N was still squirming. Her fingers ran slowly up and down her sides, in between her thighs, over each breast. Her breath was steady but deep; chest rising and falling with dramatic dips that Dean missed entirely as his eyes fell closed.</p>
<p>“You OK?” he mumbled absently before letting out a snore. “I just gotta…take five…”</p>
<p>The heat was rising again and Y/N whined as she tugged on her nipples, forcefully rubbing her thighs together for a hint of friction. “Need cock…need to fuck.” Her words were crisp and pathetic, but Dean was well passed hearing her pleas.</p>
<p>Desperation brought her back to the sofa and Y/N climbed onto the arm, straddling the upholstered corner. Her thighs closed tight and she bent forward; bare tits grazing the old fabric. She moaned as her nipples responded, bit her lip as her clit rubbed hard against the arm.</p>
<p>“Need to fuck!”</p>
<p>Sam knocked but didn’t wait for an answer, walking in with his head down, his eyes glued to his phone. He scrolled upwards with his thumb as he spoke, making sure he was accurately relaying his findings.</p>
<p>“So get this, if I’m looking at this correctly…”</p>
<p>Y/N froze as soon as Sam began to speak, his deep voice churning inside of her and grabbing every ounce of attention. She stilled her rocking against the sofa and stood up, turning towards Sam as he shut the door behind him.</p>
<p>“…this tribe of faerie are mostly tricksters, and I think…”</p>
<p>Y/N licked her lips as her eyes flashed; golden and bright. She crossed the room quickly and was pressed up against Sam before he even looked up.</p>
<p>“…this curse was just a…oh!”</p>
<p>Her hand slipped up beneath his flannel, fingertips rolling over the hard lines of his abdomen. “Sam.” She whispered his name like a song, pushing her nakedness up against him.</p>
<p>Sam gasped, holding his breath as her hand dipped between his waist and his jeans. Her skin was hot, her touch soft and inviting. He suddenly felt… good.</p>
<p>“Y/N, stop.“ His tone was as weak as his resolve, and logic waned as her fingers brushed the base of his swiftly stiffening cock. "We…you’re under a spell. Shit.” Her palm pressed into him and Sam sucked his teeth. “Oh, god.”</p>
<p>“Need you, Sam,” she begged with a pout; firm tits rubbing against his arm. “Need to fuck.”</p>
<p>A hand wrapped around the back of his neck. Y/N pushed up on her tiptoes, desperate to drag his lips down to hers. Sam gave in to the moment and looked down into her eyes, ready to let go just once and live in the moment.</p>
<p>Her fingers pulsed around his dick.</p>
<p>He bent down to her lips.</p>
<p>Her eyes glowed with golden light.</p>
<p>“Stop!” Sam pushed her away as gently as he could, forced back into reality by her preternatural gaze. “Y/N, we have to wait it out, OK?” He looked at the bed for the first time since arriving and saw that Dean had not had the same fortitude to hold back. “Shit.”</p>
<p>Y/N cocked her head and poured. “Don’t you want me?” she asked, presenting her hard nipples for him. She pushed her tits together from beneath, holding them up for his inspection. “Touch me, Sam.” Her voice was strange to his ears, empty but rhythmic and for a moment, logic seemed a waste.</p>
<p>Sam stared at her breasts, his jaw slack, jeans tight.</p>
<p>Y/N took a step towards him. “Please, Sam. Need to feel you. All of you.”</p>
<p>He lifted his right hand and she held her breath as it hovered over her chest.</p>
<p>“Need to fuck.” The gold returned to her eyes. “Need to…cum.”</p>
<p>“Shit!” Sam turned away, forcing himself to stay calm. His cock was aching already; laying long and hard against his thigh. His skin was tingling, begging to touch and be touched, but he pushed it all away with a steady breath. “You had been put under a love spell,” he said, to her as much to himself. “It was just a distraction so the fae could get away. It will wear off, we just have to…” Y/N pressed herself against his back, hands sneaking around to have their way with him. “…we just have to…” Hot fingers reached up to brush across his nipples and Sam shivered. “…have to stay…” A small but determined hand curved over his erection, rubbing through the denim. “…strong.”</p>
<p>Sam’s eyes glazed over and his head tipped back as Y/N ran her hands over him. Like magic, she managed to pry the flannel from his shoulders, pull the gray tee up and over his head. She ran her lips across his skin; tongue tracing every line like it was her own. She felt so good, hitting every spot like he had given her a map to his arousal.</p>
<p>“Y/N…” His breath curled into her name.</p>
<p>Her mouth was wet on his hip bones; fingers tugging at his belt.</p>
<p>“Need your cock.”</p>
<p>The monstrously mindless tone struck his ears and Sam snapped out of it again, immediately backing away. “No.”</p>
<p>She rushed at him, pathetic and needy, yet filled with unnatural strength. “Need to fuck!” She grabbed at him, but Sam was stronger, grabbing both of her wrists to try and subdue her. “Need to fuck!”</p>
<p>“You need to calm down!” he countered, spinning her so that her hands were pinned behind her back.</p>
<p>Y/N let out a cry that nearly broke his heart. She thrashed in his grip, pulling so hard that Sam was afraid her shoulder would dislocate. “Please!”</p>
<p>He let her go and Y/N spun around.</p>
<p>“Sam. Please.” Wide eyes went soft as she called to him, and suddenly, Y/N’s entire frame began to crumble. Her shoulders slumped, her knees went weak, the ground began to rise.</p>
<p>Sam scooped her up before she fell and held her close. “I’m sorry, Y/N,” he whispered gently into her hair. “It’ll be over soon.”</p>
<p>“Sam?” Her whisper snuck upwards from the cave of his arms, and Y/N slid a hand with it.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>The hand closed around the firm muscles of his shoulder, massaging with salacious intent.</p>
<p>“Need you, Sam. So bad.”</p>
<p>He inhaled deeply; the smell of forest and sweat in her hair making his eyes roll gently. Her head turned, cheek on his chest replaced by lips, and Y/N kissed her way across the broad expanse, enjoying every twitch of tanned flesh.</p>
<p>“Fuck me, Sam,” she sang. “Need to fuck.”</p>
<p>When she popped the buckle of his belt, Sam growled in annoyance, mad at himself for falling again.</p>
<p>“Damnit!”</p>
<p>It wasn’t easy to tie her up, but he made it sound like a game.</p>
<p>Sam sat her down and lovingly drew his hands across her bare arms until he could cuff her wrists to the chair. She hummed in aroused excitement as he knelt before her and carefully tied each ankle, spreading her naked pussy wide, but taking away all ability for her to move. She moaned happily as he stood back up, her mouth watering as his open zipper came back into view.</p>
<p>“Kinky Sam,” she teased, lips reaching for him as he made sure the restraints weren’t too tight. “Needs to tie a girl up before they fuck. I can get into that.”</p>
<p>Sam sighed. “No. We’re going to wait this out.”</p>
<p>Arousal turned to fear. “What? No.” She tugged at her cuffs. “Sam. No. Need to fuck. Please!”</p>
<p>He shook his head sadly and backed away. “I’m sorry, Y/N.”</p>
<p>“Why!” she begged, squirming as much as she could to break free. “Don’t you want me? I want you so bad, Sam. So bad. I need you.”</p>
<p>He turned away; he had to. There were rules.</p>
<p>Dean was still passed out on the bed, somehow sleeping through all of Y/N’s yelling, so Sam sat on the sofa, out of her sight. He hoped being quiet and out of view would calm her down, but she only thrashed harder, screamed more desperately.</p>
<p>“It’ll be over soon,” he assured her again and again, holding his head up with a tired hand. “It’ll be OK.”</p>
<p>Eventually, she called, flailing lessening to a mild twitch every few seconds. Her entire body would jerk violently and then settle; her head would roll from side to side. When her moans softened to weak murmurs, Sam relaxed, sitting back against the couch.</p>
<p>“You’re gonna be fine, Y/N/N. We’re all gonna be fine.”</p>
<p>Y/N’s head dropped, chin resting on her chest, and Sam closed his eyes for a blessed second of peace.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” A groggy Dean sat up in bed and twisted at the waist to see Y/N tied to a chair. “What the hell, Sam!”</p>
<p>Sam looked up and then away quickly as Dean’s naked ass met his eyes. “Dude. Pants.”</p>
<p>Dean rolled his eyes but grabbed his boxers before rushing over to Y/N. “What did you do to her?”</p>
<p>“Me?” Sam sat forward. “Nothing. She came at me- well, kept coming at me. I- she’s under a spell. I had to.”</p>
<p>Dean looked her over carefully, green eyes growing wide with concern. “Sam, she’s not breathing.” Panic rose. “Y/N!” He slapped her cheek and she came back, sucking in a heavy breath. “Fuck.”</p>
<p>Her eyes fluttered. “Fuck? Please.”</p>
<p>Dean let out a brief sigh of relief then looked to Sam. “What’d you do?”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t touch her and she kept coming at me. I don’t know.” He rushed to her side and her entire body began to tremble.</p>
<p>“Need…to…” Y/N’s eyes rolled to white and she panted, unable to draw in another normal breath. “Please…”</p>
<p>Dean’s forehead creased down the middle as worry flooded his mind. “What’s happening?” His hands hovered over her body, afraid to land and hurt her.</p>
<p>Sam pressed to finger to her throat and closed his eyes, counting. “Her pulse is weak. I…fuck, she’s cold.” He pulled away and Y/N screamed at the loss of his touch. Tears ran down her cheeks as she choked for lack of air.</p>
<p>“She’s dying, Sam!” Dean dropped to the floor and set to untying her left ankle. “Y/N! Come on, baby, wake up.” He placed a hand on her thigh and the trembling stopped.</p>
<p>Y/N’s head rolled. “Please.”</p>
<p>Sam felt her pulse again and looked at Dean, confused. “It’s helping…keep touching her.”</p>
<p>“What?” Dean sat back, his hand slipping from her skin.</p>
<p>Y/N whined painfully. Her pulse dropped.</p>
<p>Sam clenched his jaw and reached for her breast, closing his palm over the quickly cooling flesh. Her pulse picked up and her breathing slowed. She moaned happily and Sam shook his head.</p>
<p>“We need to fuck her,” he said softly, rubbing her tit gently.</p>
<p>Dean hesitated. “Excuse me?”</p>
<p>Y/N’s trembling turned to squirming as Sam rolled her nipple between two large fingers. “It’s the curse,” he told Dean. “We fuck her or…”</p>
<p>“Please, Sam,” she moaned, chewing her lip. “Please.”</p>
<p>“Or?”</p>
<p>Sam squeezed her. “Or she dies.”</p>
<p>Dean’s face ran the gambit of emotions, settling on amused concern. “You know… I just did. Why-”</p>
<p>“Maybe it wasn’t enough?”</p>
<p>“It was more than adequate!”</p>
<p>Sam rolled his eyes. “For the curse, Dean.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” He cleared his throat. “Yeah. Well. Ok, then.” He dropped his hand back to her thigh and Y/N hummed gratefully. Her hips lifted a bit and Dean’s eyes were drawn to the wet flesh of her exposed cunt; juices flowing, lips swelling. His mouth watered. “Maybe she just needs to cum real bad.”</p>
<p>Y/N’s stomach tensed. She tugged at her cuffs. “Yes. Cum. Need to cum. Please!”</p>
<p>Gingerly, Dean ran his hand upwards and her skin warmed to the touch.</p>
<p>Sam’s fingers on her pulse registered the change and he nodded at Dean. “Do it.”</p>
<p>“Please, Dean,” Y/N whispered desperately. “Make me cum, please. Need to cum…so bad.”</p>
<p>His fingers slid into the crease of her thigh and Dean ran his thumb across her swollen slit. It was slick and Y/N moaned enthusiastically.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Please. Please!”</p>
<p>Dean pushed his thumb into her cunt and Y/N took in a deep breath, her eyes glowing bright as she looked down at the elder Winchester.</p>
<p>“Fuck me, Dean.”</p>
<p>He rocked forward on his knees and pressed his lips to her clit in a suckling kiss that made her hips shake.</p>
<p>“Yes. Please! Need to fuck. Need to cum!”</p>
<p>Sam felt her come back to life; saw the color flood back through her veins. As Dean rolled his tongue through her wetness, Sam let her go and slowly took a step back.</p>
<p>Y/N let out a painful whine. “Sam, no.” She struggled to reach for him, wrists tight against the cuffs. She turned her head towards him, lips puckering, eyes locked on his jeans. “Please!”</p>
<p>His cock swelled but he hesitated; the golden hue in her eyes the only thing reminding him that they were operating under magical circumstances. If it weren’t for her failing vitals, the entire scene might have been out of one of Y/N’s midnight, whiskey-fueled confessions, but it was all wrong.</p>
<p>A single tear escaped and trailed down Y/N’s cheek. Golden or no, her pretty eyes begged for him. “Don’t let me die, Sam…” Her strength ebbed and her head rolled; the tight in her shoulders and arms was fading, she was fading.</p>
<p>Sam took a breath. “I won’t, babygirl.”</p>
<p>The moment his cock passed between her lips, Y/N came back to life. She licked him until hard then sucked down everything he had to give her. Sam couldn’t deny the extreme sensation; there was something warmer, something softer, something more amazing about her tonight than ever before, and it wasn’t long before he was fucking into her mouth without regret.</p>
<p>Dean crooked his fingers deep inside her pussy and Y/N came, clenching around his knuckles. She stilled for a moment, but the whimpering returned; she needed it from both ends, needed to be so filled she couldn’t breathe.</p>
<p>With his right hand still massaging her cunt, Dean untied her ankles, distracting her with kisses and tiny bites on her inner thighs as Sam pulled away to open her cuffs.</p>
<p>They were careful to keep their hands on her at all times, at least one man doing something to her as they moved to the bed. If they were gone at the same time, she crumbled, blood pressure dropping, heart rate falling. They needed to keep her going just a little while longer.</p>
<p>“Need your cum,” she moaned, weak limbs thrashing on the bed as Sam helped her to her knees. “Need it so bad.” Her eyes rolled back painfully and Sam grit his teeth, gently shaking her back awake.</p>
<p>“Hey! Hey, hang on,” he told her, kissing her eyes back open. “Stay with us.”</p>
<p>Behind her, Dean gave his brother a grave look. “How much longer?”</p>
<p>Sam shrugged and lay back, pulling Y/N with him, safe in his arms. “I don’t know, just…just do it.”</p>
<p>Y/N sagged against Sam’s chest, barely breathing. “Please. Need to fuck. Need your cum.”</p>
<p>Brushing her cheek, Sam guided her eyes up to his. “Just hang on, you hear me?”</p>
<p>She nodded as best she could, and Sam shoved his tongue between her lips, revving her back up as if his kiss were electro shock. She breathed deeply and sat up on her own, clawing at his chest and moaning into his mouth.</p>
<p>Dean snuck up from behind and ran his hand firmly down her spine. “Come here, baby. I want that sweet pussy. Now.” He slapped her ass gently and Y/N responded, walking backwards on her knees until Dean could take what he wanted. He plunged two fingers into her cunt and pumped slowly, covering his hand in her hot slick.</p>
<p>Sam’s cock stood tall before her gilded eyes and Y/N took a taste, flicking at him with the tip of her tongue. With a smirk, Sam scooted down a bit and let her have it all, laying back as she closed her lips around him.</p>
<p>Dean fucked her steadily, his hands locked on her hips, thighs slamming firmly into her ass. Every thrust pushed her down onto Sam and every buck of Sam’s hips in retaliation sent her deeper into Dean’s thick cock.</p>
<p>She was in heaven, she was lost in the feeling; so full, so happy, so utterly and undeniably distracted. She screamed around Sam’s cock as she came again, flooding Dean’s cock and the stiff sheets below. Her cunt pushed and pulled at him until he couldn’t hold back, and his head flew back as he came, adding to the mess at his knees.</p>
<p>Sam felt them both go and watched carefully as the gold dimmed in Y/N’s eyes. He pushed a hand through her hair and held her in place, taking over as he reached his end. He jerked his hips hard, fucking into her tiny, hot mouth. Y/N moaned when he came, barely able to swallow him all down. It dribbled with her spit from the corners of her mouth, sliding less than gracefully down her naked body, pooling on the bed below.</p>
<p>She looked up as Sam pulled back and gasped, the golden light vanishing totally from her eyes.</p>
<p>“Fuck!” She held her breath as the room grew dark around her and collapsed into a heap between the brothers.</p>
<p>“Y/N!” Dean grabbed at her, carefully spinning her onto her back. “Y/N!”</p>
<p>Sam grabbed her wrist and sighed in relief. “She’s fine. Pulse is steady.” He turned away to grab his shorts and shook his head. “Ya know, we have rules for a reason, Dean.”</p>
<p>Green eyes looked up from the bed. “I know the rules. She was dying!”</p>
<p>“She wasn’t until you touched her.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me?” Dean shot up from the bed, ready to fight. “I didn’t do this. I was dosed too, if you don’t remember.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Sam agreed. “So was I.”</p>
<p>“So maybe it was your fault for touching her!”</p>
<p>“You flat out fucked her ten minutes after getting back here.”</p>
<p>Y/N sat up on her elbows and groaned at the boys. “You both fucked up!” she interjected, pulling the feuding hunters apart. “Now you’re both gonna get over here and give me some goddamned aftercare!”</p>
<p>Dean laughed and Sam blushed.</p>
<p>“Yes, ma'am,” Dean sang, hopping to get back into bed.</p>
<p>Y/N stopped him with a reprimanding hand. “Oh, no. You,” she said pointing at Sam, “get me a wet towel. And you-” her eyes flew back to Dean, “are gonna go get me some food.”</p>
<p>Dean pouted. “But…cuddles?”</p>
<p>Y/N laughed. “After pizza.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>